worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Strike Witches
A basic page to give an introduction to the series and its related media, as I can't keep straight what novel is what and what doujin is which and whodit dat blah. I guess it will be like the Wikipedia page, but a bit more brief as we explain a lot of that stuff in our own separate pages. I am hesitant to rip straight from them though, but I need to put some info down. If it becomes the 'intro' page for people new to Strike Witches I would prefer to keep spoilers off, and just use creative wording instead. Theway 02:11, June 2, 2010 (UTC) To Do: #Fill in the blanks: Genres of the DS games, release dates of the LNs, ... #Add doujin circle / author / illustrator info to manga and LN tables #Figure out whether the individual Himebana / Himegoe volumes have special names, and whether they're referred to as something other than volumes, like "Sono" in the case of Hime Uta. #(Maybe) Add a rudimentary note on the place of the respective releases in the SW canon (time and which JFW it deals with?) Nagscreen 00:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) front page has been updated. I am the only one that can update it, but that is the only page with that level of protection (the 1.5 page is protected but anyone with an account can edit it). I am in the process of cleaning it up, but I ttoo suck at wiki code, so clean is a relative word. Snugglemuffins 00:35, July 7, 2010 (UTC) All right, added a draft for a new table for the audio releases (changed the name of the subsection too). Check it out. Possible changes: * Collapse the lists of release dates to periods of time like in the manga table. See to-do list above. * Use first names instead of full names for the characters because tl;dr. Also cool "Leave a new message" feature that creates a section of its own but doesn't automagically insert a signature, wikia. Nagscreen 03:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) How do the Strike Witches breathe? One thing that’s always bothered me about this series is the fact that they’re flying around with nothing to help them breathe at high altitudes. That’s why airplanes are always pressurized, because breathing becomes difficult about 2 km up and next to impossible at the 11 km altitude used for intercontinental flights. Jojo Bizarro 11:56, October 15, 2010 (UTC) MAGIC --Snugglemuffins (SW talk) (SG talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 15:52, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Witches in pressure suits... that would be cute & adorable. :3 19:07, December 23, 2011 (UTC) We must have different brain functions then, as I always imagined Witches in jumpsuits to be downright scary (given the helmets and knifes, of course). But, yeah, I did read somewhere that the reasons the witches can breath is because of the magic, which give's them a "shield" around their body or something (not to be confused with the actual shield). Pretty much, they can survive in any sort of enviroment for a period of time if they have this "shield". (Zoids Fanatic 19:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC)) I know this is out of topic but can Witches summon their big blue shields when they're not using Striker Units?Jungi 22:04, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I would believe so. If they can use their magic out of their Striker's, then they should be able to deploy their shields out of the Striker's as well. (Zoids Fanatic 22:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC)) Unknown Witches: Secret File Has anybody heard of this SW doujinshi ? Thanks.Jungi 09:10, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Another c81 doujin. While it is Firstspear, some of the art I've seen makes me think it was done more by the people responsible for the 'Strike Witches 1.5' manga, than the artist doing the 'World Witches/Witches of the Sphinx' story. Makuhari Fan01 09:41, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I am under the impression it has multiple short comics done by different artists, six or so. Njek 14:35, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Mind me asking, as I am not the most knowledgable person when it comes to Japanese SW items (quite easy to tell), what are C 81's, C 80's, C 79's, etc? (Zoids Fanatic 00:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC)) Comiket is held twice a year, and they are named by using C#. The one that is coming up next is C81 Njek 15:40, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the reply.Jungi 04:37, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah, so C1 would be from the first Comiket, and so forth. Thanks for the info. (Zoids Fanatic 23:17, December 22, 2011 (UTC))